Soutarou Touno
|haircolor = Main |haircolorbox = #FE4015 |haircolor1 = Degradation |haircolorbox1 = #FC821C |eyecolor = Chocolate |eyecolorbox = #D47631 |furcolor = Main |furcolorbox = #FFE03A |birthday = September 21st (Virgo) |bloodtype = A |occupation = Student Soccer player |aliases = Sou (By Kyouji) Touno (By Juuichi) |friends = Kyouji Takahara Shun Kodori Juuichi Mikazuki Hiroyuki Nishimura |loveinterests = Kyouji Takahara Hiroyuki Nishimura |interests = Soccer |parents = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father |others = Kyouji Takahara (Boyfriend) }} Soutarou Touno ('''橙野 宗太郎, ''Tōno Sōtarō) '''is one of the 8 playable routes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He is new in the town, he loves soccer and plays in the Tsukishiro Brillante Soccer Club along with Kyouji Takahara. Kyouji and Soutarou have a very close relationship implying some sort of romanticism, with Soutarou calling Kyouji his ''Senpai (upperclassman). Story Soutarou's family originally wanted to move to Minasato with the goal of starting a new life, but his father went missing, leaving only Soutarou and his mother. When Soutarou arrived in the town three years before the game's timeframe, he joined the local school where he met Kyouji and was presented to the Tsukishiro Brillante Soccer Club, which he loved, becoming his passion soon after. During this time, he also began to develop strong feelings towards Kyouji, as can be seen by how Kyouji's presence and actions easily make him blush, and how throughout the course of the story he's almost never seen away from Kyouji. When Hiroyuki Nishimura came to the town, Soutarou gladly befriended him, but Hiroyuki surprisingly cannot sit with either Soutarou or Kyouji alone. Instead, Hiroyuki is only able to sit between them, implying that they're some sort of couple. Aside from the restaurant scene, Soutarou's appearances throughout the various other routes are scarce. They include the Beach and various scenes in Kounosuke's, Tatsuki's and Juuichi's routes. Personality Soutarou is very gentle and has good manners; he is always trying to be kind to people. His extremely cheerful and optimistic attitude is contrasted by a few insecurities of his. He thoroughly enjoys playing soccer and, unless accompanied by Kyouji, he insists on keeping on his soccer club outfit. It is implied that him and Shun Kodori are good friends, especially since the two of them share similar character traits, although Soutarou is less shy and childish and instead more cheerful. Adding to his traits, he displays bravery and determination through keeping a cheerful attitude despite seemingly being hurt by his father's disappearance. He shows no signs of shyness, as can be seen during the beach scene when Soutarou accepts to change clothes despite Hiroyuki watching him. He's moderately greedy after candies since he cannot eat frequently in order to keep his healthy figure and energy. However, he gladly gives Hiroyuki the "Ask for another" prize that he won. Morenatsu Profile *'Species:' Lion *'Gender:' Male *'Birthday:' September 21 (Virgo) *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 161 cm. (~5' 3") *'Weight:' 60 kg. (~132 lbs.) *'Hobby:' Soccer *'''Short Description: '''Soutarou Touno is a very hard working and timid boy who loves soccer, playing it as a part of the local club. Him and his mentor, Kyouji, work up a sweat practicing every day. Because he grew up without a father, he relies on and adores his mentor Takahara. Soutarou's light-hearted attitude often brings out his bright smile. Having moved to the village three years ago, the game's timeframe plays during his first meeting with Hiroyuki. Appearance Soutarou always wears his soccer outfit, which consists of: A blue shirt with white lines and a lighter blue in the center with some text that reads as "WR 10" (Wild Roars No. 10), brown shorts and some blue and white tennis shoes. He has orange hair and his fur, as well as his eyes, are yellow. Physically, Soutarou is thin with some tiny muscle build noticeable on the chest, arms and legs due to his constant exercise with Soccer and Swimming. Trivia *Kyouji and Soutarou are believed to have been designed by ShoK, who drew the earliest known artwork of either character in 2003. *There's a scene in Kounosuke's route that after being interrupted by Kyouji, he implies some kind of date. *Soutarou is the only member that Hiroyuki didn't knew of his existence. *If Hiroyuki ask to have a bite of Soutarou's candy, he will deny it and he will give you the prize in exchange. *If Hiroyuki follow Soutarou and Kyouji on the beach, he will not be shy to change clothes in front of him. *Soutarou and Kyouji are the only characters that cannot be selected separately, Hiroyuki need to sit between both of them. *Soutarou's smile was smaller and the arms were lower than the original sprite in development. Also, he doesn't seem to be muscle built and the fangs cannot be seen, his face was smaller and the shirt doesn't have the 10 and possess now "Morenatu.FC." Plus, his tail and hair possess the same gradation of yellow to red as his bangs. The icon in the shirt looks more like a dragon than a wolf. His fur also became lighter. *Soutarou can blush by fault of excitement more than shyness. *Soutarou and Kyouji are the only implied couple. *Soutarou lacks of an Old Profile icon, he was a last time decision, probably. *Soutarou's Originals face expressions reveals Blue eyes instead of Yellow ones. *Soutarou is the Nº10 of the Club. *Even if Soutarou is never seen naked, there are naked sprites of him in the database. *First Soutarou's Artwork reveals a pallid yellow 2nd fur that covered his muzzle and probably his chest. *One of Soutarou's Japanese name Kanji "橙" in Touno, also means an Asian variety of bitter orange, a recall to his hair color. * The name of the soccer club that is printed in Soutarou's shirt is Spanish. "Tsukishiro Brillante soccer club" In Spanish "brillante" is an adjective that translated into English means "Shiny" or "Brilliant" *In the beta, it's stated that Soutarou is 15 years old. Category:Lion Category:Unfinished Route Category:Game Character Category:Main Character Category:Virgo Category:Characters born in September